


F*** Me in the Back of Your Truck

by RockSaltandCherryPie



Category: Dolan Twins - Fandom, The Dolan Twins
Genre: Fantasy, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest, bottom!ethan, didn't actually happen, ethan's fantasy, truck fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockSaltandCherryPie/pseuds/RockSaltandCherryPie
Summary: Ethan can't stop thinking of a specificdirtycomment.





	F*** Me in the Back of Your Truck

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help but notice that in [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ooeYZFKAL2Y) video, Ethan gets super red when he reads a specific comment. Well, my mind wandered.  
> And yeah I'm going to hell. Join me?

It had been a little over eight hours since they finished filming their latest video that was to be up tomorrow. Ethan lay in bed, over the covers because it was a surprisingly hot night for February in LA, replaying certain phrases, certain images in his brain from earlier.

Two days ago, he and Grayson had brainstormed ideas back and forth for about an hour before finally landing on one they had tossed around a few times in the past. Of course, they never got around to filming it because of the sheer awkwardness they were sure they’d have to endure.

Yeah, almost every second comment on their videos was surprisingly dirty, but typically they’d just keep scrolling or swiping and pay them no mind. The idea for this week’s video was to do the opposite: to read, out loud, every dirty comment they could find.

Yeah, it was Ethan’s idea. Was he proud of it? Not particularly.

Especially now, as he lay there sweating, with the words _fuck me in the back of your truck_ on repeat in his brain.

 _There was an actual girl out there_ who wanted Ethan to do that to her. It blew his mind to think about. To be in the back of the old Ford, parked somewhere for the night, giving it to some girl he didn’t even know. The thought, the _image_ , sent a shiver down his spine. His initial thought was _gross_ , having sex in a public place would be totally _wrong_ on so many levels, not to mention someplace that’s dirty and regularly has tools, tires, gear and god knows what else shoved in the back of it. But the hours ticked on, and alone in his bed with no sound other than his own breathing and the occasional engine humming past from the ground level, his mind started to do weird things. It wasn’t his fault. Okay, maybe it was, a _little_. But if he had no idea _why_ his brain was thinking of things, could he really be held accountable?

Anyway, he started to think that maybe, _maybe_ it wasn’t that gross. It could be interesting to lay a soft blanket down, to trace little parts of a woman’s body with the tips of his fingers, outlines of underwear or the wiring of a bra. To feel skin on skin with a cool breeze drifting up to meet them. Ethan sighs, shifting his hips on his mattress, noticing how heavier he feels in between his legs.

He and Grayson said goodnight two hours ago, and yet still Ethan has that nervous tingly feeling in the pit of his stomach just like he always does when he’s doing something he shouldn’t. They jerk off, they’re guys. But they also often wander when they can’t sleep, sometimes into each other’s rooms. It wouldn’t be a shock if Grayson came shuffling in, either to bother him about something or to just lay in bed with him for a while. That’s what has Ethan’s heart pounding.

Nevertheless, his clammy fingers wriggle their way over his belly button and down to where he’s tense and eager. He’s in only a tank top and his boxers, which are both feeling a little too tight right now. His fingers trace the outline of his length, lightly, hesitantly. Testing. It only makes him hotter. It’s one of those nights where everything’s uncomfortable, his skin feels almost too sensitive, too _much_ for all it’s containing beneath. And still the image of that damn truck comes crashing in again, he can’t seem to stop it. Why? It’s the same truck he and Gray used to ride in on long drives, up to Wading River, their father in the front seat blasting Neil Young. The same truck frame that Grayson split his lip open on during an overly-heated disagreement that just so happened to take place at the same time that Cameron drove over a pothole the size of a kiddie swimming pool. He knew this truck. So why was it appearing in this odd sexual fantasy he was engaged in?

He closes his eyes, trying to focus in on the former thought of a girl, probably brunette, looking up at him with glimmering eyes, dark with lust under the night sky. His right hand cups himself, his thumb stroking the hardness under the soft cotton of his boxers. His whole body feels a rush of pleasure as his blood starts flowing south. He can’t help it, he lets out a small whimper and instantly bites his lip as if that might pull it back. Grayson’s room was literally _directly_ next door to his, and the walls were paper thin. Ethan’s face gets hot, his pulse quickening rapidly. Quietly, as if Grayson might hear every fragment of noise that breaks the silence in the room next door, Ethan slips his hands under his boxers to get a better hold on himself. The heat from his palm only makes things feel so much better, he has to swallow a moan that wants to escape his throat. He strokes himself good and slow, taking his time because that’s how he likes it. He hears a noise and he’s so dazed he actually thinks it was him at first, so he startles and looks around.

Nothing.

It takes him a moment to register that it was his window creaking with the wind like it always does. Although it would be quite hilarious if Grayson opened his door right now, peaking in and seeing Ethan with his hands down his pants like that, hard and desperate. He would probably make fun of him to lighten the situation, throw out a joke or two about _satisfying his own needs since nobody else wants to_ , and then Ethan would laugh, shoot a witty remark back at him and they’d probably wrestle until one of them got hurt.

Or they could wrestle in the truck. That would probably be a better place to wrestle.

_No, what?_

Grayson’s pulling him, Ethan can almost feel the scrape of his knees against the cold steel of the truck bed. Ethan whips around, his arms coming over Grayson’s back, desperately trying to pin him down. It works, for a moment Grayson is locked in place, but soon his arms wrap around Ethan’s waist and he throws him onto his back, and Ethan can almost feel the way his neck snaps back. _Ow_ , he wants to say, but Grayson is on top of him and Ethan’s heart picks up speed. Ethan can see the look in his brother’s eyes, playful, longing, dark. They mirror his own. _You cheeky bitch,_ is for some reason all Ethan can think to say. Ethan kicks out, unwilling to give up without a fight. Grayson gets thrown back, the truck makes a hollow _thud_ , but it isn’t long before Ethan’s shielding himself from Grayson’s comeback. Ethan swiftly turns his back as Gray lunges for him, throwing the two of them into the side wall of the truck and damn near over the edge.

_Dude!_

Ethan’s breaths become shallow, the thought, the _feel_ of Grayson behind him making every hair on his body stand up. He can feel Grayson’s breath on his neck, it’s hot in the cool night air. It makes him sweat. Ethan’s fingers dig into the cool steel of the truck, trying to keep his knees from giving out. Grayson presses up against him, his thighs rubbing against Ethan’s in a way that makes his breath catch instantly in his throat. Grayson is hesitant, he just holds them there like that for a while and it’s enough to drive Ethan crazy. All Ethan hears is Grayson’s voice, as his body presses even harder against him, a soft whisper at his neck, a sound that always makes his skin crawl but today alights every single nerve in his body as he hears, _you want this?_

_Yes._

_Say it._

Ethan bites his lip, tilts his neck back to expose his throat as he swallows. _Fuck me._

There’s something about the way Grayson moves, the roll of his hips as he pulls back, the soft caress of wandering fingers gently trailing down Ethan’s hips, it takes everything Ethan has to hold himself together. He feels like water, coming to a slow boil.

But nothing’s better than the thought - the _feel_ of Grayson pushing up inside him, slow and centered. It’s smooth, slick, tender. It’s pure pleasure.

Deep, deep beneath the ocean there comes a point where the earth is just a vibration. That’s how it feels to have Grayson inside of him. Humming in his ears, the pound of his heart ready to make his entire body explode with the pressure. And it’s like he’s outside of his body, like it doesn’t belong to him anymore; in fact he’s not even sure he’s a body at all, perhaps they’re just one unified thing, coming and going like waves on a rising tide in the middle of the darkest night.

_Keep going…_

Ethan can feel Grayson growing inside of him with every thrust, every _push_. Grayson’s hands come up, his fingers intertwining with Ethan’s on the edge of the truck frame. Pushing and pulling, deeper and deeper, as if inside of him is where Grayson always wants to be, forever drowning in the dark, rocky waters.

Ethan’s breath hitches. Pleasure gushes out of him as his whole body convulses, again and again. Each tremor hits him like violent rapids, crashing white against rocks on the shore.

He shudders, opening his eyes. He’s suddenly in his bed, still shaking through the tremors of his orgasm. Unsteadily, he opens his palm, sticky with thick white, and spreads his fingers. He came hard, _everywhere_. How did this happen? He wasn’t even aware he was still touching himself. How loud was he? Did Grayson hear anything?

Exhaling, he falls back on the pillow.

_What the fuck just happened?_


End file.
